TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND
by Coconut112
Summary: This fic is in my way, like instead of cartoons I'm using real classic actors. So if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: so this is like my own tdi fic, I'm got to use my fave actors in it. So please understand that English isn't my first language and that I'm a creative person with this.

" Hi! You remember me from the last 6 seasons of TDI! I'm Chris your host and I'm going to be doing season 7 Of TOTAL...DRAMA...IIIISLAND!" Chris said as he threw his hands up in the air. As the boats arrive, the first camper came out.

" Meet Sherman Hemsley our first camper" Chris said.

" Hey! Not bad for a Island. Hey Weezy! Come out here and look at the place we're bout to Compete in." Sherman said as he did a Jefferson walk. A woman who appeared to be Sherman's woman came out with excitement on her face.

" Oh how lovely!" She said.

" Isabel! Gonna work together with your man?" Chris ask. She nodded her head, " hehe...well let see about that." Next up were two men, one skinny guy that looked lost and one fat guy looking happy and playing with his tie. " These two are Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy."

" Thank you for your introducing Chris." The fat one name Oliver said as he chuckled and waved his tie at the camera. " We are here to win the money, right stan?" He asked, Stan took his derby hat off and played with his hair and smiled. As Stan was about to leave the boat, oliver pushed him aside and pointed at himself to let Stan know that he will leave first. As those two left, a woman with a attitude came out.

" So this is the place huh?" She asked.

" Yeeeeup." Chris nod, " And this will be fun for you Marla." She sighed.

" Well I guess so." She walked off. Next was a guy who is wearing what looks like children's clothing.

" Hola Chris" he said with a squeaky voice.

" Hello to you too Chabelo." Chris replied. As chabelo was about to move and horn noise spooked him and he feel down the stairs. " Hahaahaa. I think this is going to be a nice season for me." Chris whispered. Four men popped out of the door, " Of course! Who would forget about these fellows! Groucho,Harpo, Chico, and Zeppo!" All four waved at the camera, Groucho who was the one with the cigar and thick moustash and eye brows walked down first and the three followed him.

" Wait for me guys!" A voice said, it was a man who ran down the step to catch up with them.

" Oh and their fifth bro, Gummo" Chris said with boredom. Then came out a Sexy blonde woman. " Meet Marilyn! Our beautiful competitor."

" Thank you." She winked at him and walked along. Then came out a red head woman who was good looking too but not as much as Marilyn.

" Lucille" he said and pointed at her with both if his hands.

" Please call me Lucy," she blushed, she looked at the camera, " hi honey!" She waved and smiled.

" Nyunk Nyunk! OHHH," a man was pushed out the door.

" You're blocking the door nuckle-head!" A man said.

" Hey ! Why don't you pick someone your own size?" Another man said.

" yeah!" Another man behind him said,

" oh yeah?"

" yeah" both said.

" Well here's ya answer!" He grabbed both by the ears and dragged them down the stairs."

" Moe, curly, larry, and shemp." Chris smiled as they walke d by him.

" Hey now!" A woman came out smiling, " Tom come out. No need to be shy." She grabbed tom by the arm and smiled.

" Roxie!" Tom yelled. Roxie only waved at the camera and kissed Tom on the cheek." Roxie, I don't know why you put me in this game show." He whispered to her.

" Oh don't worry mr. Willis,". British guy came out smiling at him, " no need to be nervous."

" Paul is right." Roxie said. Tom and sighed and proceeded to walk down with them.

" Ahh mr. J! I never knew you were going to compete here as well." Paul smiled, Sherman rolled his eyes and ignore him.

" We are." Isabel smiled. A woman with curls came out with a ridiculous clothing.

" Meet Carol." Chris said, she smiled and walked down. Then a handsome fellow came out.

" Amorcito mi corazoohon.." He began singing, the women smiled and blushed as they looked at his beautiful face.

" Pedro." Chris smiled, " Just so you know we only picked you because of you're looks."

" Eso es fine by me." Pedro winked at the ladies. A man behind him and jumped on Pedro's back.

" Hola-Ahhh!" As he was on Pedro's back and waving, pedro and him collapsed and stumbled on each stairs and lanes on the ground.

" Ay! Get off of me!" Pedro yelled, " coño TinTan!" TinTan got off of Pedro and grinned showing his gap theeth.

" Ay pero Pedro no need to be angry! We are in Canada! Tu y Yo will work together and try to be in the final five." TinTan smacks Pedro in the back and walked off with pride.

" Puto..." Pedro mumbled. Next was another Hispanic...well make it three came out, one woman, and two man...except one was smoking and the other one was wearing a red costume.

" Cantinflas! And you are?" Chris pointed at the man in red.

" Yo soy el Chapulin Colorado!" He said then made a pose with his hammer. "Sígueme a los buenos!" He ran, tripped down each steps, then crash landed on the ground.

" Oh my! Are you ok fellow?" Paul asked.

" Yes, I did that on purpose to predict on what force landing it would do to me if I trip over each stair cases." Chapulin lied. The lady in braids came over him and help him stand up. Chapulin Colorado took a look at her and froze there with her, he never saw any woman who looked beautiful as her. " Pero...who are you?" He asked.

" That is Maria! But people normally call her La India Maria." Chris answered.

" estas bien?" She asked.

" Si...I mean I'm always fine because I'm a super hero!" He poses to impress her.

" More super clumsy." Sherman said, which of course he made some people laughed except for Isabel. Maria and Capulin walked off together.

" Bueno if they are going I guess I will go as well." Cantinflas said. Next up was two guys, one looks silly while the other good looking.

" Dean martin and jerry lewis!" Chris said.

" Hey dean," Jerry said.

" What?" Dean asked.

" Are you sure this is the place I can make friends here?"

" Why of course!" Dean grabbed Jerry and walked off like he was in a rush. Jerry was next to Marla.

" He-hello! How are you? He-hello...I'm Jerry-"

" I don't talk to competitors." Marla interrupted and looked away from him.

" Oh...right...heheheee" Jerry nervously laughed. Next was another blond lady.

" Hello baby," she said and walked down sassy-ly.

" Thelma Todd everyone."

" Groucho!groucho!" A woman popped out of boats door and looked around. " Where is that man!" She said.

" If you don't mind, I will happily answer you if y stop yelling for me," Groucho said.

" Groucho!" She stomped her way down," I've specifically told you when you are about to leave the boat, you need to tell me!" She huffed.

" Well before I began speaking I need to say something to you," he said.

" Oh? Like what?" She said.

" That I admire your good looks and charms." He hold her hand and lay on one knee to the ground, " Oh Margaret! My not so sweet Margaret Dumont."

" oh why Groucho, -giggles- you shouldn't be doing this." She blushed.

" Well good." He pushed her hand away and gave her a look. " And don't expect me to treat you with respect just because I'm your fiancé." She place her hand in her chest with surprise. Next up, was three people...they appear to be a family.

" meet the family! Archie, Edith, and Gloria Bunker!" Chris said.

" Now ah Edith, no need to be scared of the colored folks here," Archie whispered to Edith. Edith and Gloria only looked at each other.

" Archie, I thought you anit gonna go crazy with your thoughts." Edith said.

" Yea daddy! You promise" Gloria pouted.

" I am! I am..." Archie saw Sherman, " My gosh!" He ran down and stood right next to Sherman.

" I didn't know they allow people like you." Archie said.

" Yea well, I didn't know they allow jive turkeys like you," Sherman sarcastically smiled at Archie.

" Heheehehhee.. So funny I forgot to laugh." Archie blew his cigar. Next was two couples.

" Fatty Arbuckle and Mable!"

" Great idea Roscoe ( fatty's real name) letting us in a game so we can work together.." Mabel snuggled Fatty's arm.

" Of course, and what better way to spend on some one special.." Fatty said. Her eyes glowed as she waited for his answer, " That special person is my Best pal Buster Keaton!" He smiled.

" What?" She let go of him and gave a confused look. Buster came out, he didn't have out any expression...just a plain straight face.

" Aren't you glad were in this?" Fatty asked.

" Yea." Buster said without a smile, " I'm so excited I can hardly wait." He twirl his finger up in the air still with no expression on his face. They walked down together leaving Mable alone.

" I thought..." She still was shocked and confused of what just happened. Four more guys came out and saw Mable standing there.

" Ooh..." A short fat guy said.

" Mable! You better hurry up! You're blocking Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Bud Abbott, and Lou Costello way!"

" Let me help,you down," Charlie said as he took her by ye hand and walked down.

-After that-

" Ok people!" Chris shouted as he was standing on a rock, " LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THE RULES...THERE ARE NO RULES AT ALL! BUT THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS, AND IF ONE TEAM WINS THEY WILL GET IMMUNITY, AND THE LOSING TEAM WILL HAVE TO VOTE SOMEONE OFF THE ISLAND."

" Oh..." Chabelo said.

" First team will be, **Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Archie Bunker, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, Chapulin Colorado,Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Lou Costello, Gummo marx , moe , Curly, Larry, and Carol Burnett! This team will be named " The Dead Rats"** Chris said.

"Dead rats?" Sherman said disgustingly.

 **" Next team will be Isabel Sanford, Roxie Roker, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp , Cantinflas, and Mabel! You guys will be team " Scardy Cats"**

" What uh...interesting team name..." Harold said.

" thank you Harold." Chris said. " Today is a free day, But! You guys need to be prepared for tomorrow!" Everyone looked at each other and the him. " Be prepared.

End of pt 1

-SO FAR-

 **Team Dead Rats:**

 **Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Archie Bunker, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Lou a Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, Larry, and Carol Burnett.**

 **Team Scardy Cats:**

 **Isabel Sanford, a Roxie Roker, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp, and Mabel.**


	2. Chapter 2

TEAMS:

 **Team Dead Rats:**

 **Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Archie Bunker, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.**

 **Team Scardy Cats:**

 **Isabel Sanford, Roxie Roker, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp, Larry, and Mabel.**

-Morning-

" Alright! Wake up everybody, because it's going to be a new day!" Chris yelled in the speakers. Everyone moaned from the tiredness, Sherman checked what time it was in his watch.

" What the hell! It's only 4 in the god damn morning!" Sherman points at his watch.

" I know," Chris said, " But you'll see why."

" Can you believe this turkey," Sherman said.

" Oh, don't worry Mr.J," Paul smiled," No need to fight about it, plus it's a wonderful day." Paul spread his arms and spun around.

" Oh George!" A voice from behind Sherman said. ( Note George is a nickname)

" oh Hey Weezy," Sherman hugged her.

" I can't believe we are not in the same team together," Isabel whine, " I really wanted to team up with you."

" Don't worry, we still here anit we?" He said.

" Yes I know-"

" Then, as long we are still in the game, we don't have to worry." Sherman smiled, " Easy as that." Isabel gave him a look.

" Now George,-"

" Weezy not now, I'm starving.' Sherman patted her shoulder and walk off to the dining area.

Jerry and Dean got their..."food" and sat down next to each other.

" Oh Dean, I can't do this." Whine Jerry.

" Why can't you?" Dean asked.

" Well because since you're in the enemy side...Well I don't think I'm going to make it that far if you're not beside me," Jerry explained.

" You worry yourself to much," Dean said as he tried to pick up his food." what the heck is this stuff?" He tried picking it up with his spoon, and somehow the " Food" was now sticking onto the spoon." jerry! Help me get this thing off my spoon!" Now both Pulling the spoon away from whatever it was as hard as they can. " Jerry! Pull gosh darn it!"

" I'm...trying too!" Jerry huffed trying his best pull the spoon out.

Chapulin sitting next to Maria, when his " ear things" Starts twitching.

" Hey! I'm hearing a cry for help somewhere!" Chapulin jumped on the table.

" Oh my!" Maria said, " What's going on?" He didn't answer her and looked around trying to find the help seeker.

" Oh it's hopeless!" Dean said removing himself from the spoon.

" Oh, now who can help us now," Jerry said as he place his arm on his forehead.

" Drama queen.." Whispered Dean. When Chapulin heard this, he quickly jumped off he table and jumped on Jerry and Dean's table, and dramatically poses like superman.

" Hey you're that...um...Capulin...no no wait...I've got this..." Jerry thinking.

" Uh, it's that Colorado guy," Dean said.

" It's El Chapulin Colorado!" Chapulin corrected them.

" Yeah that's it!" Jerry snapped his finger.

" Que es?" Chapulin asked.

" Wha?" Jerry asked.

" Oh! Right, What is it that you need help?" Chapulin correct himself.

" Oh, nothing much. Just that, this stupid spoon is stuck on..eh, whatever is glob of white stuff is." Dean explained as he tried again pulling the spoon out.

" Bueno, I can do it," he said, " Sígueme a los buenos!" He yelled.

" What he said?" Asked Dean.

" I don't know...maybe something about spoons?" Jerry suggested. When Chapulin was about to jump off, he accidentally tripped himself off the table which causes him to crash landed another table next to him. Dean and Jerry ran to the table that Chapulin was in.

" You alright?" Dean asked.

" Yea, you seem hurt," jerry said. Chapulin manage to get up, he felt his but sitting on something lumpy, he soon realize that he was sitting on Groucho's lap.

" Well this is a fine day," groucho said, " Say, won't you mind sitting on someone else's laps?"

" Lo siento," Chapulin said.

" Same to me too," Groucho said.

" Are you ok?" Maria walked towards the table.

" Say, this isn't what I wanted for attention now.." Groucho said, he pushed Chapulin off of him.

" Yeah, I'm fine" Chapulin rubbed his butt and gave Groucho a nasty look for pushing him off.

" You sure?" Maria asked, " You've seen hurt."

" It's-a natural," Chico said. Harpo whistled for agreement.

" I only did that on purpose," Chapulin lied," I only did that to calculate on wether or not I would make it to this table." He smiled.

" Oh..." She said.

" Oh, then you don't mind doing your calculation on that table?" Groucho asked sarcastically.

" Now groucho," Margaret pointed at him, " No need-"

" Speaking of tables, did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked?" Groucho asked.

" Why-giggles- no.." Margaret blushed.

" Well, now you know why." Groucho said. She quickly looked at him with surprise.

" Uh, Chapulin" Jerry said

" Si," Chapulin answered.

" The spoon," Jerry pointed at the plate where the spoon was there.

" Oh right!" Chapulin said, " well, it was nice to meet you people."

" Same here," Margaret smiled and waved at Chapulin.

" Bueno, ¡Sígueme a los buenos!" He ran off to the table and Jerry, Dean, and Maria followed.

" Well-a he seem-a nice," Chico said looking at Chapulin studying the plate of food. Harpo honked his horn.

" Well, follow the red and yellow man," groucho said.

" Groucho dear.." Margaret said, " We are here to compete, but we need to be respectful to others."

" I can respect them if they respect me. In other words, I don't have time to do those sort of things."

" Well, will you do it for me?" Margaret kissed his cheek, he smiled and stared at her.

" Well for you..." He said, " I'll do it."

" Oh, groucho" she was about to kiss him when groucho placed his finger on her mouth.

" When I'm dead," he said, Margaret rolled her eyes and slowly moved her head away from him.

(Getting back to Chapulin and the Spoon.)

Chapulin spit his hands and rubbed them together to prepare for that spoon. he grabbed it and pulled it softly.

" I already did that," said Dean, " It's stuck there pretty darn good."

"hmm...I've got an idea," said Chapulin.

"Oh? what is it?" asked Maria.

"Dean grab my back, Jerry grab his, and Maria grab Jerry's" Chapulin commanded.

"What's this for?" asked Jerry as he grabbed Dean's back.

"You'll see," said Chapulin," When i say 'pull' you guys pull. Got that?" everyone nodded.

"Ok, now...PULL!" everyone grabbed hold of each other and pulled, Chapulin grabbed a tight hold on the spoon. "Come on...Pull!" the second pull did it. the spoon was pulled out of the sticky glob thing.

" Woah!" Dean said," You did it!"

"No Contaban con mi estucia," Chapulin said with cockiness.

"Love you too pal," Jerry said not knowing the hell Chapulin said.

"Wow, you're very smart Chapulin Colorado," Maria said.

"Bueno," giggled Chapulin," Usted can call me Chapulin."

"Ok Chapulin," Maria blushed.

"Hey Jerry," Whispered Dean.

"Hmm?" Jerry responded.

"This colored wanna-be hero can be your "Pal"" Dean said. Jerry looked at Chapulin then got the idea that dean was going.

"Oh, i got it" winked Jerry, he walked towards Chapulin, "Hey Chapulin."

"Hmm?"

"Since we're in the same team, well...i was wondering if we can work together?" Jerry asked.

"Bueno..." Chapulin looked at Maria, she only gave him a shrug. "Ok, as long you do not back stab me."

"Promise," Jerry crossed his heart to show that he meant it.

"Well, I guess i should give this back to you," as Chapulin took step, Groucho "accidentally" pour some his blob food on the ground. of course this cause Chapulin slip and threw the bowl and spoon somewhere behind him.

"OH!" someone yelled, Chapulin turned and saw the person who was hit, it was Oliver. "Well? Don't just stand there! Help me get this bowl off of me Stan!" Oliver smack Stan on the shoulder, Stan took his spoon and scoop some of the blob off of Oliver's face.

"OH my, are you ok baby?" Thelma asked.

"I'm fine thank you," smiled Oliver. Stan manage to take off the bowl, Stan scrap off the remaining blob off of Oliver's hair with his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Chapulin said.

"Oh, no worries...accidents happen." Oliver smiled and went off to the door, Stan followed.

-after Breakfast-

Chris came out of his "Cottage" and chef walked out with a bag.

"Hello Happy Campers!" Chris yelled, "Everyone slept well?"

"Sleep?" Archie asked,"Boi, i didn't get no Sleep."

" Oh stop whining," Sherman said.

" Now, don't you start with me," Archie said, "You colored folks always want to start fights!"

"What you said honkie?" Sherman walked towards Archie only to be stopped by Marla and Paul from punching.

"Hehe, this is going to be a interesting season," Chris said to Chef.

"Uh right...Can we just begin," Carol said, " I would rather do a challenge then watching a fight." Stan nodded.

"Yes, she is right," Stan smiled," It's better to do a challenge then drinking." Everyone starred at Stan with confused looks.

"Better to do a challenge than drinking...UGH!" oliver looked at the camera and gave a bothered look.

"Anyways..." chris said," There is a out house over there, there inside you can talk about your thoughts." he pointed at the outhouse.

-inside the Outhouse-

"I can't believe i'm going to talk about my plans and thoughts...in a outhouse," Carol said with disgust.

"Well, at least you get some privacy," Pedro said, "Oh my god...What's that smell." He covered his nose.

*honks Horn* Harpo smiled with his horn.

-end of outhouse-

" Today's Challenge, is to build a castle!" Chris announced.

" Oooo, I love castle," Chabelo said.

" Me too!" Marilyn said. They both squeal with excitement,

" Weee, yeah castle, yeah..." Buster said with no emotion as usual.

" That's strange, your face doesn't show what your said," groucho said.

" That's because I was being sarcastic." Buster said.

"ahem! As I was saying..." Chris said," Each team must construct their own castle from the blue prints that Chef will happily give out." Chef threw blue prints to the Teams, Lucille looked at it.

" Wait! This takes a while to build these type of castle!" Lucille said.

" That's why you're going to find pieces of the castle!" Chris explained, chef place the chalk board that has drawing of the entire Map of the island, " Each member of the team must look for a piece that matches their castle, which ever team got all the pieces and build their castle correctly wins immunity!"

\- Inside the Outhouse-

" Well, at least I've got some decent people in my team," Said Marla, " As long as shorty ( Sherman) and that white dude ( Archie) doesn't cause any problems...I think we can manage to win this challenge."

-end of video-

" On your marks," Chris said, everyone got ready quickly, "...GO" teams ran to opposite directions.

Chapulin and Jerry were walking on the beach side looking for anything that's shiny.

" The blue print said that the castle is orange, so we need to find something orangey," Jerry explained as he was looking at the blueprints.

" Jerry, do you trust me?" Chapulin asked.

" Yea?"

" well let me do my things, I know what I'm doing. For I am a hero for a reason," Chapulin said.

" You are?" Asked Jerry, Chapulin stopped his track causing jerry to slam himself to Chapulin's back.

" Yes, I am." Chapulin said, " I save people everyday! So I know what I'm do-" he tripped on an object. " Stupid thing cause me to trip."

" HEY, we found a piece of the castle!" Jerry picked up the piece.

" I knew it! I did that in purpose so you can pay attention," Chapulin lied.

" You did?"

" Why of course! You are a fool Jerry," Chapulin said.

" Woah! I didn't knew I was easily distracted!" Jerry said stupidly

" I'm glad we partnered up, if not you would be the one eliminated!" They began searching again.

-team Scardy Cats-

Isabel, Roxie, Edith, and Gloria walked along the deep forest searching.

" We need to find something blue," Said Gloria.

" Well that would be simple enough!" Roxie said, " i mean how hard could it be?"

" Look!" Isabel said, everyone looked at what she was pointing.

" Oh wow! We found it!" Edith said. The piece was on top of the tree.

" Well we found it, but how are we gonna get up there?" Asked Isabel.

" I got it! I'm going to ask one of the guys to get up there!" Before anyone could say anything, Gloria ran off to search one of her team mates.

-team Dead rats-

" God damn," Sherman said," How are we going to find piece of the castle in the river?"

" Now sherman, I know what I'm doing," Tom said.

" I don't see you doing something right," Sherman said.

" Would you leave me alone?" Tom was getting annoyed, " I like to concentrate." As Sherman was leaving he found something shiny on the corner of his eye, he turned and saw a piece of blue metal laying next to a rock. He quickly looked at his blue print.

" Not ours," he said, " Looks like I found their piece." He made a devilish smile, he picked the blue piece and began digging the ground so he can buried it.

" What are you doing?" Someone asked, he looked up and saw Cantinflas staring down at him.

" Oh..." Laughed Sherman," it's just you." Cantinflas helped sherman to get up.

" I see you found the other teams piece," Cantinflas said.

" Yeah," Sherman said, " Say!"

" Que?"

" Wanna team up?" Sherman asked, Cantinflas thought about it for awhile.

" Depends, que tu vas hacker para mi?"

" What? Never mind what you said, If you team up with me...I'll make you go to the final 10 with me."

" Final 5, and we have a deal,"

" What?"

" Wanna team up or no?" Sherman hesitated but shook hands at the end. " Bueno Chato, we better look for the pieces."

\- Team Scardy Cat-

pedro and Bud looked inside cave.

" I don't think there's nada aqu-"

" I found one!" Shouted Bud, he pulled out an blue piece from a fuzzy thing.

" Good!" Pedro smiled, we got one now for the rest," As they were about to leave something growl behind them.

" Was that you pedro?" Bud ask nervously.

" No-gulp- you?" pedro asked.

" No..." They both turned and saw a bear staring at them growling. They both scream and ran away with the bear chasing them behind. Oliver and TinTan was singing along both holding two pieces of the castle they found. They stopped their tracks and was hearing the noise coming near.

" What was that?" Asked Oiver.

" I don't know," TinTan said. The sound stopped and they began walking again.

" Must've been the other team scaring us that's all," suggested Oliver.

"meh, say! Tell me about your pal," TinTan said.

" Who? Stan? Oh well, he's just a very good pal of mine...only pal actually." Oliver said," too bad they didn't put him in my team. He goes hopeless without me beside him."

" Oh Si?"

" Yeah...but if he makes it in the final 10 I'll be proud of him," Oliver said. TinTan smiled and thought about a plan.

-inside the outhouse-

" Ese Stan Maybe the key to my plan," TinTan laughed softly, " If I'm going to team up with Oliver, I need him to have trust issue with Stan. How? Well by causing bad things to Oliver, and when they loose their friendship...Well, you'll see soon."

-end of video-

" Well oliver, I shouldn't be to trust worthy with Stan," TinTan said.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, we are fighting for million dollars."

" Yea so?"

" And only one could win,"

" You're not trying to say Stan would try to eliminate me?"

" I'm not saying he's bad...nor am I saying he's good."

" TinTan-"

" Just watch your back that's all," With that TinTan walked off whistling leaving Oliver alone.

-inside the outhouse-

" I don't think Stanly would ever do that to me," Oliver said," Could he?" He pause to think about it, " n-no! He can't...well..."

\- end of video-

\- Team Dead Rats-

Stan and Carol walked along the stream finding Tom there.

" Hello," Carol smiled.

" Oh hello guys," Tom smiled.

" Find anything?" Stan asked.

" No, you?"

" We found three pieces," Carol said.

" Wonderful!" Tom said.

" Well look who's here," they turned heads, it was Archie, " I'm guessing you guys found something,"

" yes we did," Carol said, " you?"

" Oh sure," he showed them the piece. " Where's Sherman?"

" Oh he left me," explained Tom.

" I knew it, he couldn't be trusted."

" Why cause he's black?" Asked stan.

" Why would you ask something so stupid?" Archie asked angrily, Stan only shrugged.

" Well, it's just you don't seem to...ya know" Carol said.

" Well I'm not." Archie said.

" Well sorry," Carol said.

" Guys!" Sherman ran towards them with cantinflas behind him, " we found one!"

" Great!" Tom said.

" Oh sure, he got a Cuban with him to help," Archie said.

" Soy Mexicano," Cantinflas said angrily.

" What's the difference?" Everyone looked at Archie angrily and disgust. " Oh so I'm the bad guy?"

" You're damn right you is!" Sherman said.

" Now let's not fight!" Tom said.

" Tom is right," Carol said, stan nod his head firmly. Then they heard a bear roar and screaming.

" What was that?" Stan said nervously.

" I don't know!" Sherman said with a attitude. Then the bushes moved, and all they saw was Pedro and Bud running and screaming out " BEAR", then they turned and saw the bear charging right at them. They too scream for their lives.

-team Scardy Cat-

Gloria found Shemp and Larry and told them, They return only to see Edith top of the tree holding the piece.

" What happened?" Gloria asked.

" Oh nothing, yo mother only climbed the tree and manage to get the piece." Isabel explain.

" That's great then," shemp said.

" Only now, she is stuck up there," Roxie said.

" Oh," Larry gulped.

" Don't worry mom! Shemp and Larry are going to rescue you!" Yelled Gloria.

" we." Larry repeated what Gloria said.

" Yea, there's so problem, right?" Roxie asked with one eye brow up.

" Nope, nope" Shemp said, " no problem at...all..." Both men looked up at the tree. " that's a really tall tree we got here," Shemp said to Larry.

" Yea it is," Larry nervously laughed.

" Yea, you going up?" Roxie was being impatience now.

" We are!" Shemp softly tapped the oak tree, " We are..."

" Yea we are." Larry said.

" Then go," Isabel said kindly.

" Yea..we should.." Silence for awhile, " Man! What a tree!"

" GO!" Shouted Roxie, that made both men start climbing the tree. " What idiots," Roxie mumbled. As the men reach to the the branch that Edith was in, Shemp looked down and started to turn white.

" Oh!" He shouted and hugged Edith.

" You ok?" Asked Edith.

" Oh I'm fine," Shemp lied.

" 10 minutes warning campers!" Chris said in the speakers, " Better collect what you have and go to base and start building!"

" 10 minutes?" Said Gloria, " HURRY GUYS" both men start to shake madly, the all three heard a snap noise and then they fell.

" no time to relax! Come on!" Roxie grabbed Edith and dragged her to ye camp area, leaving both men hurt.

-team Dead rats-

Carol, Stan, Sherman, Tom, cantinflas, and Archie manage to reach to the camp site.

" Come on guys," shouted Marla yelled, " we already got half done!"

" Yeah come on babies!" Thelma said with worry.

-team Scardy Cats-

" Come on!" Zeppo yelled, " we already got half done! Move move!" Edith placed the piece to the area it was suppose to be in.

" Great-a!" Chico said, " All we need-a is the-a Crown thingy and the other-a piece ," only one piece left on the castle.

" Where's Pedro and Bud?" Asked lucille.

" How the heck we should know," Groucho said.

" WE NEED THOSE PIECEs," shouted Roxie

\- Team Dead Rats-

" One more piece, then we win!" Gummo said.

" Who has the last piece?" Asked Paul. Nobody answered.

" What? We need that piece!" Harold said

" I'll go back to the forest and look for the piece," said Charlie.

" Of course! we white folks fight for out lives to do what's best," Archie said.

" Why don't you go with him then!?" Sherman began turning red.

" Me? Oh no, cause I'm the bad guy here"

" You turkey!" Sherman jumped on Archie and both men fought.

-Inside the outhouse-

" You what I said about if Shorty and Whitey didn't fight as long as we manage to win?" Asked Marla, " Well I was wrong about that.."

-end of video-

-mean while-

Pedro and Bud manage to climb a tree and escape for the bear.

" We should hurry, " Pedro said.

" Yea," they jumped off the tree and began running, Pedro tripped.

" What happen?" Bud asked.

" Oh I tripped on something," Pedro looked and saw a lump in the ground.

" Wait a minute.." Bud began digging, " Hey we found another piece of the castle!" They both high five

" Grrr..."

" Mierda..." Pedro said, they bothed turned only to find the bear again. " Run!" They ran again.

\- Inside the outhouse-

" What's with that bear?" Asked Bud.

-end video-

\- mean while on Dead Rats-

" GUYS," Maria yelled. " no time to fight!"

" Ella is right!" Chapulin said.

" We need to go back to the forest," Charlie said.

" That too! Sígueme a los buenos!" Chapulin fell over the podium, brushed himself off and ran back to the forest.

-inside the outhouse-

" Wow, without Chapulin I would be the first one to be eliminated," Jerry smiled.

-end of video-

Chapulin and Charlie ran back to the forest, they've manage to find the piece.

" AAHHHHHH," someone yelled. It was pedro and Bud running fast as they can from the bear.

" Is that...a bear?!" Asked charlie. They were pushed by the other team, Chapulin and Charlie stand up quickly and ran off as well.

\- team Scardy Cat-

" Damn damn," Roxie walked back and fourth.

," don't worry, the other team need the other piece too," Isabel said.

" Yeah but if they make it first-" she stopped talking and everyone turned their backs to see Charlie and Chapulin running with the piece in Chapulin's hand.

" Damn!" Shouted Roxie, " alright, all hands up if you want Lucille out?"

" Wait, what?" Lucille looked at Roxie who wasn't even looking at her.

\- team Dead Rats-

" Yes, Put it right here baby!" Thelma pointed at the missing piece.

" See what I mean, without a white person, Chap here wouldn't find it." Archie smirked.

" I'm British actually," Charlie corrected.

" Could you just shut up!" Sherman said to Archie.

" You know what! I don't like your attitude!" Archie pushed Sherman, not knowing that Sherman was Infront of the castle.

" NOO," Everyone on the team except Archie shouted. But it was too late, Sherman collapse on the castle and the pieces were everywhere now. Everyone looked at Archie angrily.

" What?" Archie asked. They heard another scream and saw pedro and Bud running with two pieces on their hand and the bear behind them.

\- Team Scardy Cats-

pedro and Bud threw the two pieces at Oliver, and oliver quickly placed the to their spot.

" Team Scardy Cats win!" Chris said.

" Woohoo!" Isabel said.

" Woohoo is right girl!" Roxie said.

" Ahem," Lucille said. " what was it about me getting eliminated?" Roxie only nervously smiled.

chris looked at Team Dead rat.

" Dead Rats, tough luck today! Better think who's going to be eliminated on your team tonight!"

\- Inside the outhouse-

" THAT HONKIE WAS RUINING EVERYTHING" Shouted sherman, " I HOPE HE IS THE FIRST ONE OUT"

-next video-

" Both Sherman and Archie cause us to loose, baby," Thelma said, " But, Archie caused the castle to collapse."

\- next video-

" So close," Charlie said, " I mean Chapulin was close to place it in, until-shutter- they ruined it.."

-end of video-

-night-

" You guys was so close of winning!" Chris said holding a tray of marshmallows, " But tonight one person will be eliminated, who ever gets a marshmallow is safe." Everyone looked at each other. " First marshmallow goes to...Stan!" He threw the marshmallow at Stan, Stan smiled and ate his treat. "Next is, Carol!"

" Yea!" She said catching her treat.

" Next Marla, Cantinflas, Jerry, Lou, harold, Charlie, thelma, Marilyn, Chabelo, Gummo, Moe, Curly, Maria, Paul, Tom, and Chapulin" Chris now looked at Sherman And Archie, " And the last marshmallow goes to..."

" No need, I know I'm not eliminated," Archie said putting his hand out.

" Like you wish..." Muttered sherman.

" Shush! Gees! Sherman! You're safe...for now," Chris said as he threw the treat to sherman.

" What?" Archie asked, " Why him?! All he did was shouting and fights!"

" Yeah but you cause me to do it," Sherman threw his marshmallow at Archie's face.

" What EVER! I hope all of yous gets eliminated!" He walked down to the dock.

" Only one got eliminated, who will be next? Find out next time on total drama island!" Chris said.

\- So Far-

TEAMS:

 **Team Dead Rats:**

 **Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.**

 **Team Scardy Cats:**

 **Isabel Sanford, Roxie Roker, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp, Larry, and Mabel.**

 **eliminated:**

 **Archie Bunker.**


	3. Chapter 3

TEAMS:

 **Team Dead Rats:**

 **Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.**

 **Team Scardy Cats:**

 **Isabel Sanford, Roxie Roker, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp, Larry, and Mabel.**

 **eliminated**

 **Archie Bunker.**

last Time on Total Drama island, Teams had to find pieces of their own castle and must construct it. Archie and Sherman had some serious issue with each other's, Pedro and Bud was chased by a angry bear ( Chuckle) but at the end Team Scardy Cat won immunity, and It was Archie who was voted off and had to walk to the dock of shame. Who will be next? Will Team Dead Rats win this time? Find out right here! On Total..Drama..IIIISLAND!

-Morning time and everyone is either sleeping or eating-

Thelma was waking up and smiled.

" What a beauty morning anit it? What chu think baby?" She said looking at sleepy Carol who too woken from her dreadful sleep.

" Hmm? Oh, yea...-yawns- What time is it?" Carol stretch her arms.

" I don't know baby," Thelma said.

" Why do you call everyone baby?" Carol asked.

" Quiet!" Marla shouted, " There some people who are trying to sleep here!"

" Well sorry," Carol said.

" It's sunny out, wanna come eat with us baby?" Thelma asked.

" No, and don't call me baby...Sweetheart," Marla gave an attitude at Thelma and went back to lay on her pillow.

" Come On," Carol said.

-Dining hall-

Jerry, Harold, Charlie, and Lou was talking when Chapulin came.

" Hey!" Jerry waved at his partner slash friend.

" Hola," Chapulin sat next to Jerry.

" Why are wearing a costume?" Harold asked, " don't you get tired of wearing the same thing?"

"Chapulin here is a super hero!" Explained Jerry.

" Super Hero?" Lou observed Chapulin, " You don't look like a super man type."

" Now Lou," Charlie said.

" Nor like a Batman, Heck! You don't even look like the hulk!" Lou said.

" Now, don't make fun of him," Charlie said, " no matter how ridiculous he looks." Harold, charlie, and Lou started to laugh. Chapulin looked at jerry.

 **"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza".** said Chapulin.

" Don't listen to them, I think you're a hero." Jerry said. Dean was behind their table listening to everything.

\- inside the outhouse-

" Jerry is very good at acting," Dean suspected, " In no time when the three of us makes it to the final 10, he'll surely vote that wanna be cricket guy off."

-end of video-

Maria entered the dining hall with Mariylin by her side. Chapulin instantly looked at her, daydreaming of him saving her and she kissing him.

" You like her, don't you?" Jerry smiled and elbowed Chapulin's shoulder softly.

" What? Me like her? No..." Chapulin shook his head, Jerry just starred at Chapulin, " yes..." Chapulin gave in.

" Talk to her," Jerry said.

" You're right!" Chapulin stood up, " Sígueme a los buenos!" He turned and tripped over himself and landed on somebody. He stood up helping the person, it was Sherman.

" Say what's the big idea?" Sherman asked, " trying to act big?"

" No," Chapulin said, " You were just in the way that's all,"

" What? I'm in your way?" Sherman began feeling aggravated, " Now you listen to me tur-"

" George!" Isabel yelled, " Leave him alone, he doesn't know what he's doing,"

" Indeed," Paul said. Sherman listened and walk off with Paul and Isabel.

Groucho was drinking his orange juice.

" I say, I never seen this much action since the day a bully started to fight his father," Groucho smirked and dranked his juice.

" May I sit here?" Mabel asked.

" As long you Change that attitude of yours," Groucho said.

" Thank you," she harshly sat down and slammed her fist on the table.

" Say I said when you change your attitude, then you can sit with me," he said moving a but from her.

" I'm sorry, I'm just angry," she said.

" I can see that," he said.

" It's just, my Boyfriend only wanted to hang out with his best friend." She began crying.

" Now don't cry," groucho said.

" I don't know what to do," she whipped her eyes with her dress.

" Find a better man!" Groucho said.

" Oh? Like who?"

" You're looking at him,"

" Don't you have Margaret?" She asked.

" Yes I do have her, but I don't mind going double," he moved his eyes brows up and down.

" I'm serious," she said.

" So was I," she cried and groucho was thinking of what to do, " Say, vote this best friend of his off then."

" Vote Buster off?" She thought about it, " That's a good idea!" She said.

" I know it-"

" And you're going to help me!" She said.

" Now! Let's not go extreme-"

" Please! If you manage to convince people about buster being dangerous, the they have to vote him off! Then I'll have roscoe to myself." She sat closely to him. " What do you say?"

" I say you're crazy,"

" come on! This is only the way Buster will be eliminated," she began to pout. " If not I'm going to nag you,"

" I already have one," Groucho smiled. " you just have to figure it out in your own." And he left her with that.

" Oh go to hell," she mumbled and stormed out of the dining hall. Pedro and TinTan was walking.

" Hey pedro," TinTan said.

" Que?" Pedro asked.

" How bout joining me?"

" Why?"

" because we can work together and got far!"

" Last time you said that, you pushed me into a dog fight."

" that was a long time ago!"

" That was four days ago!" Pedro snapped.

" Woah there compadre!" TinTan smiled.

" I am not going to be a fool again for a Puto like you!" Pedro walked off.

" Hijo de un gran puta," TinTan spit on the ground, " If we loose, I hope you go first!"

-Inside the outhouse-

" Me and TinTan never ever get along," explained Pedro," every time we worked together, he back stabs me! Well this time I'm not going to work with him and I'll make far without his stupid bossy mouth, his singing, and his lies! He's basically a snake!"

-end of video-

" See I know pedro was here talking about me," TinTan smiled, " and whatever he said about me, it was the truth. I am a snake of certain things. But does that mean I won't have any partners? No, I still got Oliver. I just need to convince him that Stan is a bad and untrustworthy pal." He laughed evilly.

-end of video-

-after breakfast-

" Hello campers!" Chris smiled," I hope you're energies and ready."

" Why?" Asked Lucille.

" Because today's challenge is Boxing!" He raised his arms up with excitement, everyone gasped. " Yes indeed, It's a one on one match, and which ever team member is standing wins a point! Who ever gets the most points win immunity!" Chris explains.

-inside the outhouse-

"Luckily for me, I know how to fight," Lou said, " I won some boxing match when I was young, so I got this in the bag."

-end of video-

" But who'll fight with who?" Ask lou.

" I'll just lick this button and this screen will show who will fight who," Chris press the button, and the screen show the campers faces spinning around, then it stopped. " First match Chabelo vs Oliver!"

" ¿qué?" Chabelo was given boxing gloves and was thrown in the arena by chef.

" But-but, I can't fight!" Oliver said, TinTan walked over to him.

" Don't worry, you can do this!" TinTan pushed Oliver to the stairs of the arena.

" pero, como puedo yo pelear con alguien así?""shouted chabelo.

" Yo no se Chato! You have to figure that on your own." Cantinflas shrugged. A bell dinged three time, the match was now starting. Both men in the arean starts moving around slowly, Their team mates waiting eagerly of who will hit who first.

" Come on," Chris said, " Start fighting!"

" Huh?" Chabelo turned is head. Oliver had a chance and he smack his boxing glove into Chablelo's face, Chabelo stumbled. Oliver tried punching again, but chabelo manage to doge those punches. Chabelo now had his chance and punch oliver in his stomach causing Oliver to moan In pain.

" Come on oliver!" Yelled TinTan," You can do it!" Pedro who was next to TinTan began to have suspiciousness towards him.

-inside the outhouse-

" TinTan supporting oliver?" Asked pedro to himself, " No, doesn't seem right at all. He's planning something and I'm going got figure what that is."

-end of video-

" Come on!" Carol yelled to chabelo, " Try to hit his stomach again!"

" You can do it Ollie," Stan smiled stupidly.

" Now don't support me," Oliver said, " You need to support him because he's-" Chabelo gave out several punches on Oliver's stomach, oliver stumbled in pain and chabelo gave his final blow to Oliver's face.

" Chabelo wins!" Chris yelled, " Team Dead Rat gets a point!"

" aww!" Roxie said, " Ugh, if only oliver ignore Stan."

" Now come down Roxie," Isabel said.

" Girl we need to win this fight," Roxie said. TinTan dragged oliver out of the arena.

" You ok?" Asked TinTan.

" Shhh, no ma I don't want to go to the doctor," oliver said. TinTan and pedro looked at each then back to Oliver.,

" looks fine by me," TinTan said smiling leaving Oliver alone. Chris press the button again.

" Next match, Carol vs Roxie!"

" Alright!" Roxie said. She grabbed the boxing gloves out of Oliver's hand and jumped into the arena. Carol walked slowly to the arena.

-Inside the outhouse-

" I always win matches," Roxie said," so this will be easy to beat Carol."

-end of videoA-

second around match winner: Carol. How? Carol gave out several blows to Roxie's face.

" That's two points for Dead Rats and Zero for Team Scardy cats." Chris said. Button pressed again...oh it's show time alright.

third challenge: Stan vs TinTan, Winner: TinTan.

fourth match: Lucille vs Cantinflas, winner: Lucille.

fifth match: Lou vs Larry ,winner: Lou.

sixth match: Oliver vs Paul, winner: Oliver.

seventh match: Marla vs Roxie, winner: Marla.

Eighth match: pedro vs Sherman, winner: sherman.

ninth match: Marilyn vs Margaret, winner: Margaret.

tenth match: moe vs Shemp, winner: moe.

eleventh match: Stan vs groucho, winner: groucho.

twelfth match: Lou vs harpo, winner: Lou.

thirteenth match: Roxie vs Chabelo, winner: Chabelo.

fourteenth match: Carol vs Chico, winner: Chico.

fifth-teen match: Lucille vs sherman, winner: Lucille.

" team dead rat: 6 team Scardy cat: 7, can Team Dead Rat score another point?" Chris press the button, " Oh this is interesting! Sherman vs Isabel!"

" What!?" Shouted Sherman, " No way man!"

" Get in there and fight!" Harold said, " or we will vote you off!" Sherman entered the arena.

" Oh George I know this must be hard for you," Isabel smiled with passion.

" Yeah yeah," Sherman huffed. The bell dinged three times.

" We don't have to do this," she said, " We love each other to much."

" Maybe too much," Sherman mumbled.

" What?"

" nothing."

" Oh geroge, I love you too much to fight you," Isabel hugged him.

" Fight already!" Chris said.

" Yes! Fight sherman!" Harold yelled. Sherman turned around.

" I anit gon fight this beautiful woman of mine ( accidentally smacks Isabel with his arm and boxing glove, which causes her to fall) she is to precious for me!" He said not knowing that he hit her.

" Winner is Sherman!" Chris said, " quick fight, but meh."

" Wait what?" Sherman turned around see knocked out Isabel.

" Smooth move shorty," Roxie said.

" Shut up! Let me-"

" Enemies don't help other enemies!" Roxie snapped. Sherman was surprised of how Roxie acts when she is in a competition.

"Oh man! A man who punched his lover!" Chris was trying not to laugh at this point.

"It was an accident! how the hell should i have known she was behind me?" Sherman became nervous and shameful.

"Yeah 'Sure you did'" Chris chuckled, "Anyways it's a tie! time for the tie breaker!" he press the button, "Chapulin and Pedro!"

"Ok," Pedro shrugged and enter the arena.

" Chapulin," Jerry said with worry, " Can you beat a guy like him? he seem strong."

"Jerry, like i said before I am a Super Hero! I can beat this man with one punch," Chapulin said.

"Sure you can," Dean said.

"Good luck," Maria said, Chapulin blushed.

"Gracias, anyways...Siganme los buenos!" By that he ran towards the arena, as he entered in he slip himself and slammed his body on the arena floor.

"HA! Some super hero!" Dean laughed.

"Punch his face!" Roxie yelled.

"That's a little to much," Pedro said.

" Yeah come down a bit," Gloria said.

"NO! we won the first challenge we anit gonna lose to the second!" Roxie said.

-inside the outhouse-

"These people need to know that this is a competition!" said Roxie slamming her fist on her hand, "If not, then we are just letting the other team win everything."

-end of video-

" She's crazy," whispered Marilyn to Chabelo.

"Si, es cierto of what you said," He agreed.

the bell dinged and the match started. chapulin stood at the corner as for pedro he was standing there. then the whistle blow.

" Hold it! we're gonna have a bit of a twist!" Chris smiled, both men in the arena was now confused. then there was a hairy man, "Meet Big Foot!"

-inside the outhouse-

"Is he trying to get us killed?" Pedro said with fear.

-end of video-

"Hehehehe..." Laughed TinTan, "This is going to be interesting and fun to watch."

-end of video-

"Ok, now you can begin fighting," Chris said.

Chapulin and Pedro just stared at the huge beast with boxing gloves on it's hands. the Squatch grabbed hold of Pedro by the shirt.

"-gulp- Hola," pedro nervously smiled and waved, the beast smiled. *Ding Ding* *Punch noise*

"oooo..." some of the team member said...except for TinTan who tried not to laugh so hard.

-inside the outhouse-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA," TinTan laughed loudly.

-end of video-

"Yeah, I knew TinTan would laugh at me," Pedro said holding an ice pack on one of his eye, "Seeing me in pain is the only thing that would make him happy." he growled.

-end of video-

the beast threw pedro out of the arena, now it was Chapulin and the Sasquatch. Jerry, who walked quietly towards Chapulin tapped his shoulder.

"AHH!," chapulin jumped from fear.

"Sorry," Jerry smiled, " You sure you wanna do this? I mean it's a bigfoot we're talking about." Chapulin quietly gulped, dean who saw the commotion couldn't help but to butt in.

"Oh? what's this?" Dean said, "Don't tell me that EL CAHPULIN COLORADO is scared!"

" _Dean!"_ Jerry smack dean on the shoulder, "Don't be a jerk! Chapulin isn't afraid, right?" Jerry quickly looked at Chapulin.

"SI, Jerry is right!" Maria came along with the conversation, "He isn't afraid! he's a super hero!"

"OH come on!" Dean pointed at chapulin, " He isn't a hero! he's some guy on a cricket costume."

"Grasshopper, FYI" chapulin corrected dean.

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not afraid!" Chapulin said, "I can take this beast all by myself!"

"Then do it." dean challenged him. Chapulin looked at the Beast took one tiny step then turned around.

"I'll fight him," he said shyly.

"Sure you will!" jerry cheered, Chapulin repeated what he did.

"I'll fight him," Chapulin played with his boxing gloves.

"I know you will," smiled Maria. Again he did the same thing.

"I'll fight," he said shyly.

"DO IT!" shouted dean, Chapulin jumped and walked closer to the beast.

"Siganme los buenos!" with that Chapulin smack his glove on the beast's leg, he backed up then skipped to the back side and punched the beast back leg.

"What the hell is he doin?" asked sherman.

"Fighting, i guess." Carol answered.

"What kind of fight..." Carol and Sherman only saw a man on a grasshopper costume skipping along punching the bottom part of the beast, while the beast just stand there.

"We're so going to loose," Charlie said. the beast finally got his turn and punched Chapulin, it punched so hard Chapulin literally flew high.

"where he'd go?" asked Lucille.

"I don't know," said expressionless Buster. the Beast even moved around to look where he was.

"..." Chris checked his watch to make sure there was enough time on the show, "I guess-" he was interrupted from a booming sound. he looked back only to see Chapulin crash landed on Bigfoot, and bigfoot knocked out from the impact. slience was only there. "Uh...wow...I mean- TEAM DEAD RATS WON IMMUNITY!" chris said. Team Dead Rats cheered victory, the entire team went to the arean picked up Chapulin and cheered for him. Jerry looked at Dean who was in shocked.

"WOW! Dean you were right about me teaming up with a super hero," Jerry said.

"He is not...a...SUPER HERO!" dean angrily shouted.

"Meh, i guess someone is jealous," Jerry cheered with the team and left dean there.

-inside the outhouse-

" **No contaban con mi astucia!" chapulin said.  
**

 **-** end of video-

" Ugh!" Roxie huffed, team Scardy cats were now just sitting at the campfire waiting for darkness to hit.

" We lost," Lucille said.

" No duh!" Roxie said, " If it wasn't for pedro!" She pointed at poor old pedro.

" What?" Pedro said throwing his ice pack on the ground.

" Now let's not start!" Isabel said, " It isn't Pedro's fault Roxie," Roxie rolled her eyes.

" Now we need to vote someone off," Shemp began shaking.

" Let's vote of pedro," Roxie suggested.

" Why me?!" Pedro yelled.

" Because you made us lose!"

" I didn't see you win any match," stated Margaret, " And pedro actually tried."

" And he wasn't so rude and annoying," Groucho blew his cigar.

" Oh shut up both of you!" Roxie said, " Without me you guys would let the other team win."

" Now Roxie-"

" Now don't Roxie me! Isabel, didn't you see that Sherman smacked you really hard?" Roxie said, " He anit the man you were expecting."

" Now don't put George in this!" Snapped Isabel, " Now he didn't mean it. It was in accident."

" Hey-a!" Shouted chico, " No time to-a fight! Now-a we can't be a team-a like this." Harpo whistle for agreement.

" You're becoming a bit rude," Mabel said.

" Yea," agreed Fatty, " Come down, will ya?"

" Guys I have to be like this," explain Roxie.

" No, you don't," Buster said, even though he doesn't show it his voice does make them hear that he's serious," You're just saying that."

" Oh please,"

" It's true! You better settle down or we'll vote you off!"

" You can't!"

" Oh and why not?" Mabel asked.

" Yea!" Oliver stood up and points at Roxie, " Why shouldn't we vote you off?"

" I'll give you a reason," Roxie smiled.

" Let's hear it then" TinTan sarcastically smiled.

" Because I'm the serious one here," she said.

" That's Bull sh*t right there!" Larry said, Roxie's eyes wide with surprise.

" Now everyone come down," Isabel said, " let's not go over board." She turned to Roxie, " now Roxie! Don't you see what you made yourself do?" Roxie huffed.

" Oh! Go to hell all!" And left.

" Well, that went great," Pedro picked up his ice pack and put back on his eye.

-night fall-

Chris came to the campsite with the tray of marshmallows.

" Man, what a day. Anyways, one must go tonight. When I call your name you receive a marshmallow." Chris explains, " First goes to...Dean." He toss It to dean.

" Cool." Dean ate his treat.

" Next it Lucille, Larry, Shemp, Gloria, Edith, Bud, TinTan, Buster, Mabel, Oliver, Margaret, fatty, harpo, Chico, Groucho, and Zeppo." Chris now only has two marshmallows left. Three people left ( Isabel, Pedro,and Roxie)

" The second marshmallow goes to..." All three lean forward, " to Isabel." He tossed to her and she sighed in relief. " The. There were two." Chris said holding the last treat in his hand, " Pedro, You failed to win a point and didn't even try to fight Bigfoot."

" it wasn't my fault I was thrown," Pedro said.

" Bwhahahaa!" TinTan laughed.

" And Roxie, your selfishness and disrespect cause you to be in trouble," Chris said.

" They need people like me," Roxie said, " if not..."

" Just give the damn marshmallow already!" Zeppo interrupted, " I'm already sick of hearing her voice for today."

" the last marshmallow goes to...Pedro." Pedro catch his treat and spit his tongue at Roxie.

" what?! How could you do this to me?" Yelled Roxie, " Isabel!"

"I'm sorry Roxie." Isabel put her head down.

" It's the dock of shame for you," Chris waved , Roxie storm towards the dock.

" Both team now lost one of their members, who will be next? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Iiiiiiland!"

End episode 2

-SO FAR-

TEAMS:

 **Team Dead Rats:**

 **Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.**

 **Team Scardy Cats:**

 **Isabel Sanford, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp, Larry, and Mabel.**

 **eliminated**

 **Archie Bunker, Roxie Roker.**


	4. Chapter 4

TEAMS:

Team Dead Rats:

Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.

Team Scardy Cats:

Isabel Sanford, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Shemp, Larry, and Mabel.

eliminated

Archie Bunker, Roxie Roker.

-midnight-

All the campers were asleep, all nice and and sleepy. Then A very loud long honking noise outside, that causes all the campers to jump, softly scream, or hit their head on something from the spook.

" Ay coño!" TinTan rubbed his forehead that he bumped into something, " What the hell was that?"

" I don't know!" Sherman covered his face with a pillow, " Shush! I'm trying to sleep!" Everyone settled down and went back to sleep...the noise came back, but is time even more louder and won't stop.

" Oh My F**king god!" Carol yelled, " Please make that noise stop! It's bothering me!"

" you anit the only one girl!" Marla shouted across the cabin.

" God darn it!" Gloria threw her face on her pillow, " Ehhhh!"

" Wake up Campers!" It was Chris on the speakers, " Because it's challenge time!" Everyone stumble their way to the dining area, Stan was dragged by Oliver while Jerry carries Chapulin. Chris was standing In front of them as the entered in the dining hall, " Morning campers!" He smiled.

" Why are we here? It's like fricken 12 in the morning," Harold said pointing at the dining hall clock.

" I know," Chris said, " Today's challenge is trying not to sleep!" The campers moaned.

" -yawns- I don't feel like doing it," Shemp said, " I'm to sleepy."

" I knew that this would happen," Chris said," That's why I made this even more challenging. All you guys have to do is to stay up as long as you can, and who ever team stays up the longest wins immunity while the other will loose."

" -yawns- Whatever," TinTan stretch himself, " let's just begin this stupid challenge so I can go back to sleep."

-1:00 a.m-

Both team got dressed and were standing up all tired and crap. Chris got the materials he need.

" I only got three hours of sleep," mumbled Lucille.

" I think everyone all got three hours of sleep Lucy," Isabel whispered.

" SHH!" Paul shush them, " please begin talking Chris."

" All you have to do is to stay as long as you can," Chris repeated, " Aaaaand, Begin!" Everyone sat or stood up or move around trying to stay up.

-inside the outhouse-

" -yawns- Staying up?" Sherman said, " Not bad, how hard could this be?"

-end of video-

-1:30 a.m-

-team Dead Rats-

Sherman struggle his eyes to stay open.

"God damn..." He mumbled as his eyes twitches to close. Carol and Stan walked around in circle, Jerry and Maria stumble on the ground.

" Mr.j, " Paul fell on Sherman's lap.

"-sigh- what is it," Sherman asked, Paul yawned loudly and looked crappy.

" oh I'm sorry I just cannot," Paul started closing his eyes, sherman quickly slapped his face.

" Don't you there!" Sherman shouted spooking some sleepy campers. Paul and him heard a boom noise, they turned and saw Tom sleeping softly on the dirt floor.

" You're out!" Chris shouted to Tom's ear, Tom only sighed and snored.

" Ho-yawns-nkie," Sherman mumbled.

-Team Scardy Cats-

Lucille jumped around trying to stay awake. Isabel, sadly slept on a rock.

" You're out!" Chris shouted to Isabel, she jumped when she heard his voice yelling into her ear.

" Well there goes one," TinTan yawned, he smiled when he turned to look at pedro who was struggling to stay awake." Ha! Pedro is struggling!" He pointed and giggled.

" Shut-yawns- up you..." Pedro stumbles and collapse on the ground, " you...idiot," he crawl himself trying his best to stay awake, " so...tired..."

-2:00 a.m-

Oliver and fatty were just staring at the night sky, buster and Larry were walking and observing objects. Mabel passes out.

" you're out!" Chris shouted.

" SHH," she only said as she closes her eyes again, "I just need sleep..."

-Team Dead Rats-

Sherman, Marla, and Paul struggle to stay awake. Paul was the weakest one, TinTan saw this and thought of a plan.

"Psst!" TinTan spooked Oliver.

"Oh thank you for doing that," Oliver smiled, "-yawns- i thought I would sleep."

"Yeah yeah..." TinTan stretch, "I've gotten an idea."  
"well Let me have it."

"you can sing right?"  
"certainly."

"How bout singing those people a lullaby?" Oliver looked at the other competitors.

"That's a good idea," He stood up and cleared his throat, "Ahem, people may i have your attention." Now all of the campers looked at him, "Thank you, -yawns- I have a song to sing for you."

"No...please..don't," Charlie said, "It's not going-you bastard!"

"SHHHH," TinTan threw a pebble at Charlie, "Begin."

(Look at the video)

After Stan ruined half of the song of Oliver, causing Oliver to do it all over again. he had manage to put asleep Sherman, Marla, and Moe. Paul manages to dodge Oliver's sweet lullaby. Sadly, he also put asleep Buster, Fatty, and Larry to sleep.

-3:00 a.m-

-Team Scardy Cats-

Isabel sat on a log and just stare at whatever it was in front of her, she was basically looking like a zombie. Lucille and Pedro were talking about their lives. Shemp and Larry were hiding behind a large rock.

"Hey Larry," Whispered Shemp, "You still got that paint thingys on ya?"  
"yeah...why?" Larry asked.

"Well, how bout you paint my skin," He picked his skin that's on his eye, "And paint eyes so people think i'm awake!" Larry thought about then took out his paints and began painting.

"UGH!" TinTan moaned," THIS IS BORING!" he sat on a rock and complained of how this challenge was boring.

"Oh, how bout you shut it," Groucho said.

"Yeah-a, Shut it-a up!," Chico said, Harpo honked his horn.

"Guys, please," Zeppo said, "Now it's not the time." Oliver passes out.

-Team Dead Rats-

Jerry, Maria, and Stan were watching Chapulin talking to himself.

"Are you ok?" Maria was concerned, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not," Chapulin stumbled towards her direction, "I was talking to that man over there." he pointed at a tree.

"El es loco," Cantinflas said, "Está borracho!"

"Chapulin," Jerry said,"When you get tired, do you go seeing things?"

"Like seeing things that nobody else can't" Maria try to make more sense.

"No," Chapulin said, "I do not see things. You guys don't understand." He randomly started to cry, "I see a man over there!" he pointed at the tree again, "And you guys think I'm crazy? Nnnnoooo, I am normal! YO SOY EL CHAPULIN COLORADO!" he took out his squeaky hammer out and started swinging at the air. Maria, Jerry, and Stan dodge every time Chapulin swings towards their direction.

"He's nuts," Stan said.

"I think he doesn't get use to staying up late," Jerry suggested.

"Some hero you got!" Dean who randomly joined in the conversation, "Your "hero" can't even stay up late." he burst out laughing.

"Nyuck Nyuck, "Curly laughed, "It's a funny farm here."

"Bueno Chato," Cantinflas said, " I guess i can drink here." he took out his beer and started drinking.

"Dean." Jerry said, "You're causing everyone to think we're crazy."  
"Not me, it's your cricket pal," Dean said.

"I am a GRASSHOPPER!" Chapulin slam his squeaky hammer at Dean's head causing Dean to be knocked out. "No contaban-yawns- con... mi... astucia," Chapulin pauses, "Chanfles..." and he feel on the ground and slept.

-4:00 a.m-

people who are wake: Paul, Thelma, Lucille, TinTan, Pedro, Jerry, Cantinflas,Stan, Shemp, Maria, and Edith.

TinTan was the only camper who doesn't show any tiredness, he only stretches.

"Aren't you tired?" Chris asked.

"No," TinTan said. Pedro only gave a disgusted 'ugh', TinTan ignore him, "I can manage staying up late."

"Ya can?" Edith asked.

"Mhm," TinTan smiled.

"AHAAAAAAAA.." all nine of the remaining campers all turned their heads to see who made that loud laughing noise. it was Cantinflas, now drunk from the beer he was drinking.

"Are you drunk baby?" Thelma asked.

"Bring all the b*tches and Mitches here!" he laughed, "But don't bring them here because then it will be like jersey shore and we don't want that. Let us fight for MEXICO!" Cantinflas hugged Paul and Maria, "I am so happy that we are united at last..."

"Oh, did we met before?" asked paul.

" GET OFF ME!" Maria pushed Cantinflas face, he let her go and paul as well.

"Wow, What type of beer did you drink?" Jerry asked.

"And do you still have some left?" TinTan ask excitedly. Shemp was standing like a statue, everyone pretty much ignore him. But, they didn't know about his little plan that he had with Larry...

-5:00 a.m-

people who are awake: Thelma, Paul, TinTan, Jerry, Pedro, Maria, Cantinflas, Shemp, and Lucille.

Lucille and Pedro were trying their best to stay awake. TinTan just had to have fun with this moment.

"You look tire sweety," TinTan said with a motherly voice, "You've been staying up to late, Lay down and rest." He giggled.

"Shut up..." Pedro mumbled.

"Oh, can't a pal help out with other pals?" TinTan smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Pedro stood up and tried to push TinTan, but failed and only fell on the ground.

"AHAAA!" TinTan busted out laughing, "you're so pathetic."

"Leave him alone." Lucille said, "just because you can handle staying up this late, doesn't mean -yawns- you have to pick on someone."

"she's right, baby." thelma said.

"Yeah! Leave him alone!" Jerry threw Cantinflas empty beer can at TinTan.

"he-Hey! watch it." TinTan walked away.

"We need to fight this moment we have," Cantinflas muttered, "If not, the queen will not be satisfied by the cake we will make..."  
"there he goes...talking non-sense again." Edith said.

"God, i hope this challenge will be over soon." maria said.

-6:00 a.m-

people who are awake: TinTan, Thelma, Paul, Pedro, and Shemp.\

Thelma and paul were the only two in their team still awake.

"Oh, Thelma..." Paul said.

"What is it baby?" Thelma asked.

"You...You have to go on without me...I'm to tired." paul said.

"No, come on Baby, you can do this." Thelma shooked paul.

"I-I can't I'm sorry.." Paul slowly close his eyes.

"No, please, i can't do this on my own baby." Thelma began to feel nervous.

"You can," paul whispered, "Just try your best." then he went to sleep.

"Your out!" chris said to Paul. "Only one person left in Team Dead Rats. If she loose immunity goes to Team Scardy Cats."

"yeah!" TinTan said, "you hear that-" he stop only to see Pedro asleep.

"Pedro's out!" chris said.

"Ugh! I told you he's pathetic!" TinTan said.

"Oh stop it you..you baby!" thelma said.

-6:30 a.m-

people who are awake: Thelma, TinTan, and Shemp.

some of the campers woke up to see who made it.

"-yawns- I think I'm going to the outhouse," TinTan smiled and walk off to the out house.

-6:40 a.m-

"TinTan, you ok in there?" Chris opened the outhouse door only to see TinTan sleeping.

People who are awake: Thelma and Shemp.

Thelma's eyes were twitching and her skin below her eyes were turning brownish black.

"You can do this!" shouted Marilyn who.

"yeah you can do it!" Chabelo said, they both squealed and jumped.

Shemp was still standing with his "eyes open."

"wow," Lucille said, "he's so...alive over there."  
"yeah," Larry said nervously, "He's all ..."

"Who cares?" Margaret asked, "we're going to win if he keeps it up."

-6:50 a.m-

Thelma felt weak and gave up.

"NOOOOOOO," her team mates shouted. Chris grabbed shemp's hand .

"Winner goes to Team Scardy Cats!" chris shouted.

"Whoo-hoo!" isabel said.

"Shemp! you heard we won!" larry shouted, big mistake. Shemp opened his actual eyes.

"We won?!" shemp shouted. everyone was now silence, "Why is everyone quiet? we won!"

"Woah," chris said, "Was that paint on your eye lids?"

"ye-yeah," Shemp confess.

"I suspected that all this time," Chapulin said.

"oh, shut up you." Dean mumbled.

"nice, but! sadly, you lost."  
"WHAT?"

"ye-up! the actual winner goes to Thelma!" chris grabbed thelma's arm up.

'YEA!" sherman shouted, "IN YOUR FACES!" Team scardy cats now turned angrily towards Shemp.

"hee, It was Larry who painted my eyes!" shemp points to larry.

"WHAT? you're the one who thought of the stupid plan!" larry said.

"yeah, but you didn't stop me-"  
"SHUT UP!" Pedro shouted, "I don't care who did what! But all we know for sure is that one of you two idiots are going home!"

"For once i agree," TinTan said. the entire team left except for Larry and Shemp.

-inside the outhouse-

"It was Shemp's idea!" Larry said, "I hope i'm not the one to go home."

-end of video-

-Night-

"Hello campers, i hope you slept well from the challenge you had." Chris said.

"Yeah yeah," TinTan said, "Just give out the Marshmallows."

"huh," Chris said, "You all know the rules. One goes to Pedro." he tosses to pedro.

"Here's one for sabel Sanford, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, and Mabel." now there were two marshmallows. "The other one goes to...TinTan." TinTan smiled and ate his treat in front of larry and shemp. "Larry...Shemp. You two caused the lost for your team. Now only one of you will stay and the other going home." Both men leaned forward from the suspense. "The last marshmallow goes to...Larry." Larry sighed in relief.

"Aww!" shemp said.

"It's the dock of shame for you." Chris said waving his hand.

"I guess so too," Shemp began walking, he stopped and looked at Larry, "Better make far bro!"

"I will," Larry ran to hug Shemp, "Bye"

"Bye Larry," and Shemp left.

"What will happen next? Will Team Scardy cats Win? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Iiiiiiland!"

-SO FAR-

TEAMS:

Team Dead Rats:

Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.

Team Scardy Cats:

Isabel Sanford, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Larry, and Mabel.

eliminated

Archie Bunker, Roxie Roker, and Shemp.


	5. Chapter 5

TEAMS:

Team Dead Rats:

Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Moe, Curly, and Carol Burnett.

Team Scardy Cats:

Isabel Sanford, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Larry, and Mabel.

eliminated

Archie Bunker, Roxie Roker, and Shemp.

" Last time on Total Drama Island! The teams was awoken at midnight and must stay up without trying to sleep. There were passes out, knockouts. -chuckles- and bit of sneakiness. Shemp and Larry both planned by painting Shemp's eye lids to make it seem he was awake. But at the end, Thelma was the actual winner and it was good-bye or should I say Good-night for Shemp...What would happen Next? Will Team Scardy Cat Win or loose again? Find out now, on total...drama...Iiiiiiiland!"

-Morning-

Mabel and Fatty were talking and eating in the dining hall.

" Fatty," Mabel said," I was wondering something..."

" oh what is it?" Fatty asked.

" well," she began making a baby voice, " no, never mind."

" You could tell me," he said touching her hand, " trust me."

" Well, you remember saying to me you'll take me to the finals with chu?" She made a puppy look.

" Well, yes."

" And you promise your fluffy-cun to only take me to the finals? Only me?" She leaned closer to him but this time she was acting serious.

" Well of course!" He said, " Why would you think I'll take someone else to the finals with me?"

" Well good," she smiled, " I kn-"

" Hey roscoe!" Buster came with his tray of...food, " How you feel?" Again his face doesn't show how he feels, who knows what he feels and thinks! Mabel quickly felt angry and annoyed. " Hello Mabel," he said.

" Hey" she said without looking at him.

" Hey buster! You excited?" Fatty asked slapping Buster on the back.

" Yeah, I'm surprised I even made it to the fourth episode," buster said.

"Neither can I," mumbled Mabel, even though Buster heard what she said he let it go.

" Oooh, I just wonder what could be next," Fatty said.

" Say Baby-kins, let's go outside and leave Buster alone," Mabel said hugging Fatty's shoulder.

" Why?" Fatty asked, Buster breathed heavily and gave a serious look ( Oh my god he gave a look!),he's just dying to know what's she is going to say to Fatty.

" Well...We don't want to bother him when he's eating! Come on let's go out and enjoy the fresh air." She pulled on his shirt.

" Well, I don't-"

" Just go," Buster said slamming his fork on the table," I-I'll be fine. Trust me, I'll see y soon."

" Well ok then." Mabel quickly pulled Fatty when he got up and rushed out the door.

" b-." Buster whispered.

-inside the Outhouse-

" I do not know why she hates me!" Buster said, even though he doesn't smile he does show but of anger ness. " I am not surprised actually that she's acting like this to me and Roscoe. I've been dealing with her for 3 months. I mean, I'm not saying he shouldn't date her but just give me a bit of respect. I try my best to be nice to her, and what do I get? Nothing.-sighs-"

-end of video-

Sherman and Isabel were sitting at a steps. Sherman hold her hand and whisper romantic thing to her while she laughs. Paul came running with Stan, Stan tackles Sherman and Paul slammed his breaks almost hitting Isabel.

" What the Hell is going on?" Sherman got up and did the neck thing on them.

" Oh Mr.J it's terrible-Breathing heavily- Oh! Just terrible," Paul said.

" indeed it is," Stan agreed.

" Well what is it?" Isabel felt worry now.

" Oh just oh!" Paul was no acting dramatic.

" Well tell me god damn it!" Sherman yelled.

" Should we?" Stan asked nervously.

" I think we should." Paul said.

" Can you just tell me?" Sherman asked, " I promise I won't be mad of what ever it is." Stan and Paul hesitated at first, whispering to each other of wether or not they should or shouldn't, but then they agreed to tell him.

" Well, me and Stan-"

" Come in down to the dock now!" Chris shouted in the speaker, " Cause today is challenge day!"

" Never mind, you tell me later." Sherman said as he and Isabel left.

" What happens when he finds out?" Asked Stan.

" He won't," Paul gulped, " I hope this challenge is long." They both left as well.

-Dock-

" Today's challenge is simple," Chris said, " Today's challenge is Camping!"

" Camping?" Charlie asked, " Really? that's it?"

" That doesn't seem hard," Gloria said.

" Oh but it won't be like any other camping," Chris smiled, " you'll be camping deep part of the woods." He pointed and the camera man turned his camera on the deep side of the wood, where there are only bears, raccoons, and the darkness. " you'll be camping there."

" There? Like that side? Where there's not e-even that much sunlight there?" Chapulin asked.

" Yup," Chris nods his head.

" Don't tell me your afraid?" Smiled Dean.

" Me?" Chapulin place his hand on his chest.

" He isn't afraid of nothing dean!" Jerry hiss, " I know cause he is a hero. A super hero!"

" He isn't a HERO!" Dean shouted, " God Damn it Jerry! How many times do I have to convince you he is-"

" Shush!" Chris interrupted the little drama scene. " As I was saying...You must survive out there, And each team must make sure that none of their team mates are missing. One team must arrive first at the camp fire before the other, and if who arrives first win immunity!"

" That anit so bad," Marla said, " Camping and making sure one of us isn't missing? Not bad."

" Let's not get so confident now," smiled Chris, Chef threw the materials that the teams need to camp in the wilderness. " Now go," and they went off.

-Team Scardy Cat-

Larry who now alone without Shemp around, wonder around trying to find something interesting to do. But he found nothing interesting at all. He saw Groucho and his brothers playing with banjos ( how they got them we'll never know.)

" Hey guys!" Larry smiled and waved at them, Groucho looked behind him then looked back at Larry then at His brothers.

" Is he talking to us?" Groucho asked.

" I don't-a know is he talking-a to us?" Chico asked.

" I don't know you tell me," Groucho said.

" Well-a then I-a don't know," Chico shrugged and gave the banjo to harpo.

" Oh let him be guys, he just lost his pal." Zeppo said.

" that isn't my fault, " groucho said, " A man like that should be eliminated...not only saying hat for Zeppo."

" Say-" Groucho placed his hand on Zeppo's mouth.

" No need to fight." groucho said. Harpo smack his knee and silently laughed and pointed at Zeppo.

" Oh shut it you," Zeppo sass, " At least I am a bit noticeable then Gummo."

Isabel and Edith were carrying fire woods to place a campfire.

" Camping isn't that bad," Isabel smiled as she placed the woods down.

" Yeah," Edith said, " Me and Archie should to camp out in the wilderness. To bad he anit here, he would've love camping here." Edith sighed and day dream.

" Oh don't get to sad about that," Isabel said, " Just try to make it far so you can show Archie that you can make it."

" You sure?"

" I'm positive." They smiled and hugged each other.

-Team Dead Rats-

Sherman and Paul were putting the tent up.

" God damn! How the hell do you put this on?" Sherman said as he roughly slammed the stick on the ground.

" Oh have patience Mr.J," Paul smiled, " It takes time to build tents." Sherman was having some trouble.

" Oh screw this!" Sherman threw the sticks of the tent on the ground and walked off.

-inside the outhouse-

" Oh that Mr.J" Paul smiled, " I've been dealing with him for over five years now, and this time I'm going solo. Meaning that's I'll try to team up with Sherman and make me and him go to the finals together."

-end of video-

Stan walked up to Paul.

" Did ya tell him?" Stan whispered.

" Shh." Paul shush.

" Oh, hey what's the secret you wanted to tell me this morning?" Sherman asked.

" Oh...uh..um-well-we've-"

" HELP" someone shouted, the team all turn their head and saw Curly stuck on a branch.

" You knuckle-head! How the heck you got up there?" moe asked angrily.

" Never mind about how he got there!" Carol said smacking moe behind His head, " All we need to know right now is Who is going to help him!" Curl was holding on tight on the tree, then he heard a quiet snap and turned his head and saw the branch slowly breaking off.

" Oh, who will help me?" Curly looked straight at the camera.

" I!" Chapulin who somewhere came from who knows where.

" Chapulin Colorado!" Curly shouted with joy.

"No contaban con mi astucia." Chapulin said, " sígueme los buenos!" When he moved he forgot he was on a tree, and well...you know.

" Holy cow!" Chabelo said, " You ok?" Chapulin quickly got up the ground and dust himself off.

" did that on purpose to calculate the speed of the fall." Chapulin lied.

" You sure?" Marla said, " Cause that sure seem no purpose to me."

" Mis movimientos están fríamente calculados," Chapulin smiled, " Don't worry Curly! I'll save you in no time." Carol and Sherman just looked at each with concerns on their faces. And they were sure that they weren't the only one.

" I think, we should get something to help him," Tom suggested.

" Yeah," Charlie agreed, " Let's not get extreme here." But Chapulin who was stubborn, didn't like the idea.

" Do you trust me?" Chapulin said, Marilyn placed her hand in his shoulder and smiled.

" No," she said.

" But I'm the Chapulin Colorado..The Red Grasshopper." He explained.

" Exactly," she said still smiling at him. He gave a look at he camera.

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza". He only said.

-Team Scardy Cat-

TinTan and Ollie were walking on a path carrying firewoods.

" Say Oliver," TinTan said.

" Oh, you can call me Ollie." Oliver smiled and chuckled.

" Right. Ollie, Since you know we're close now. I was wondering We would only trust each other and no one else." TinTan smiled as he said that.

" How so?"

" Well, if you and me team up. We can make it to the final five!" Oliver thought about.

" Can Stan be in it too?" TinTan gave a face to him.

" Well, I'm not too sure about that Stan person."

" Well why? Stan isn't dangerous...he's just stupid, but he really is nice." Oliver said," Trust me, I've been his pal since the day we've met."

" Yeah I can tell." TinTan whispered himself.

" What was that?"

" Nothing, look I think he's a back stabber. And if I show you that he is, will you team up with me?"

" It's a deal." They both shook hands.

-Inside the Outhouse-

" Oh, I will show him." TinTan chuckled, " you'll see."

-end of video-

TinTan quickly put the firewoods on the ground and quietly left without anyone knowing. He walked around the woods observing the area. He was trying to figure out a plan he could do, then he found a cave.

" Bingo," he clapped his hands and walked inside, he stopped mid track and saw a bear sleeping. " Hehee, perfect" he whispered. He walked off and began searching for the area where Team Dead Rats were camping for the entire day. There he saw the entire team staring up at a tree, without wasting time he tip toed towards Stan.

" Psst!" Stan scratch his hair and looked clumsily at whatever that psst at him. " Over here." TinTan waved quietly and Stan went towards him.

" What?" Stan asked.

" Wanna see something that I found?" TinTan asked.

" Sure." With that Stan and him went off.

-Mean While on Team Dead Rats-

Chapulin began preparing himself to climb the tree and save curly from falling. Moe who was Curly's brother grunted at Curly and threw rocks at him for being stupid for even thinking about climbing a tree.

" Are you sure about this?" harold asked concerning for the weak hero, " I mean it isn't bad for doing what Charlie had said earlier. I mean...you could hurt yourself."

" Look, how bad could it be? All I'm doing is helping a citizen from falling." Chapulin said smiling as if he had done this millions of time before.

" Yeah he's a hero!" Jerry said.

"Just give him a chance," Maria smiled, " He just wants to help out." Chapulin blushed and shyly smiled at her. When nobody had said anything else he began climbing the tree.

" Say," Tom realized something, " Where's Stan?"

" I don't know," Marla answered, " I just saw him a minute ago. Maybe he went to use the bathroom or something."

" AHHHHHH-" then a crash noise was heard and everyone who wasn't paying attention turn around to see what was that. Of course, it was Chapulin who fell, but this time Curly was on top of him.

" Thanks!" Curly got up and Nyuk a couple of time.

" You nitwit!" Moe said right behind Curly, " You hurt the guy and the tree!" He poked Curly's eyes.

" OH," curly covered his eyes from the pain.

" You ok?" Carol asked as she was picking the pained hero off the ground.

" Yes!" Chapulin said, " Mis movimientos están fríamente calculados." As he was walking he collapsed.

" Oh that poor man," Tom said.

" Yeah, he's an idiot." Sherman also stated, they picked him up and placed him in the tent.

-Team Scardy Cat-

Buster was fishing for food, when Margaret and Mabel came.

" Hello Buster," Margaret smiled as she sat next to him.

" Hello," he said.

" Can I ask you something," Margaret asked.

" Sure, what?"

" How come you don't show emotions when you talk?"

" That's how he is." Mabel answered, " He's like a goth person." Buster sighed deeply, Mabel just ignored him. " We should get going Margaret, it's getting dark."

" Oh, but we just got here." Margaret said, " plus it's only 4:00 in the afternoon."

" Early birds get the worm," Mabel said.

" I think you said it wrong," Mabel sighed and she was getting impatience.

" You better go with her, or she'll have a fit." Buster whispered to Margaret.

" Well...ok then." Then they left.

" Ugh, I don't know how he put up with her." Buster said to himself in disgust, " I would've broken up with her ages ago."

\- Mean while-

TinTan and Stan reached towards the cave.

" Well, what is it?" Stan asked, " And it's better be good cause I've missed the guy that was about to hurt himself again on a tree."

" Don't worry,"TinTan smiled, " cause there's something," he placed his hand inside his pocket and took out a what looks like a golden coin.

" Where did ya get that?" Asked Stan.

" From there," TinTan points at the cave, " That cave has golden coins in there."

" You're kidding,"

" Kidding I'm not." Stan looked at the cave and then looked at him. " Look if you want you can go in."

" Ok then-"

" Wait!" He grabbed Stan's arm, " You can't go in yet."

" Well you said-"

" First you need Ollie to go with you, make him go in first and when he comes out with a coin like mine then you both go in."

" Why him?" TinTan was getting frustrated.

" Because! You guys are best pals." He smiled.

" And you sure that cave has gold coins in there?"

" of course, you can trust me." Stan thought about then smiled.

" Ok I will."

" Great!" With that Stan went with TinTan to his camp ground.

5:30 p.m

-Team Dead Rats-

" Where the hell is that Skinny guy?" Sherman asked looking around.

" You mean Stan?" Marla asked.

" Yeah."

" I don't know." She said.

" We need him here so we can win immunity." Sherman walked back and fourth.

" I think we should be more worry," Jerry said.

" why?"

" Cause we lost Moe and Curly too."

" What?!" Sherman walked towards Jerry angrily, " How?"

" W-well, they said they need to go number one so they went off."

" Great!" Sherman sat down and fold his arm.

" Come down, I'm sure they are fine. No need to pout!" Marla said.

" You shut up!" He said.

" Now listen here shorty, " She stood up, " I know the immunity is big thing for all of us but no need to be a whiny little-"

" Now don't you start with me woman!" Sherman stood on a log to look bigger.

" Guys please!" Carol said, " Not now! I'm starving."

" Chabelo and Marilyn are getting food." Tom explained.

" oh yes, it won't be long." Paul smiled, " I hope..."

" Here's the food!" Chabelo said.

" Hope you guys like Apples." Marilyn came with a bag full of apples, " Cause that's all we got."

" Well it's better then nothing," Carol grab an apple and took a bite.

" Let's eat before night hits us." Charlie said.

" Yeah," Maria looked at the frustrated Sherman, " Don't worry, they'll come sooner or later."

" Yeah whatever." He said.

\- Mean while-

Moe and Curly somehow have gotten themselves lost in the wilderness.

" You idiot! How the hell did you lost track when all we just came to use the john!" Moe yelled.

" How should I know? I thought you were the leader." Curly said. Moe smack the back of the head of Curly.

" We better get moving, it's getting dark."

\- Team Scardy Cats-

Isabel and Gloria started the fire and cook fishes that Buster fished out.

" Wow, isn't it beautiful out here." Fatty said staring at the almost night sky.

" It is," Edith said.

" Nothing could ruin this moment." Jinxed Zeppo. Then it started to rain.

" You just Had to ruin it." groucho said.

" Oh come on!" Zeppo said.

" It's ok," Isabel said, " at least the fishes are cooked."

" Hey where's TinTan?" Bud asked.

" Oh he went out," Oliver said," Don't worry. I'll go find him." He left. TinTan and Stan quickly found Oliver. TinTan manage to leave Stan alone and went back to the cave area plotting the next plan he had in mind.

" Stan?" Oliver asked, " Is that you?"

" Hello Ollie," Stan smiled.

" What are you doing here?" Oliver pushed him softly, " Don't you know you need to stay with your team or else?"

" Oh I know, it's just we have-" Stan looked around for TinTan.

" We? Who's we?"

" Well, that man in your team was here. But anyways, I got to show you something." He grabbed Oliver's hand and walked back to the cave.

Before they arrived, TinTan existed the cave with an evil smile on his face, when he heard foot steps he quickly hid into the bushes.

" Why do you have me here?" Oliver said, " Can't you see it's raining?"

" well I didn't know." Stan cried, " All I just wanted you to know what's in that cave."

" what is it then?"

" Well, in there...there's golden coins." Stan smiled, oliver quickly gave a look to Stan.

" Really? What fool told you this?"

" That guy on your team." Stan didn't know the name, which was good for TinTan.

" What guy?"

"Th-the guy, you know...that's on your team."

" Stan, stop acting stupid. I'm going back where it's dry."

" Oh, can't you just take a look inside?" Stan grab hold of Oliver's arm.

" If I go in there, will you let me go back to the camp?" Oliver asked, Stan smiled and nod his head.

" Very well, I'll go and look in." When Oliver entered in, all he could see was darkness. " I don't see anything here...wait I see something shiny...I think I got it. ( Oliver tries pulling whatever it was) -growling noise- Oh!" Oliver ran out the cave and scream, Stan who was stupid as all ways looked inside the cave.

" Ahhh! Ohh ooh!" Stan cried and ran away, what came out was a bear. The bear quickly notice Stan and chases after him. TinTan came out of the bushes and laughed.

-inside the outhouse-

" Oh man! I never knew this was going to be this easy!" TinTan smiled, " Now I'll just go back and pretend to wonder what's wrong with Ollie."

-end if video-

-mean while-

Moe and Curly was walking in circle trying to find a path.

" Ugh! If we lose, I hope they vote you off!" Moe stated.

" Why? I'm to cool." Curly chuckled and moe slapped his face, they stopped themselves and heard screaming and bear noises. They quickly ran away fast as they can.

\- Team Dead Rats-

The teams were wet, they couldn't get inside of the tent because Sherman and Paul ( mostly Sherman) had failed to construct more shelter for them. So some use a really big pine tree to protect themselves from the rain while Chapulin used up the one tent.

" This is your fault." Marla said.

" My fault?" Sherman snap back, "It anit my fault that the red man was knocked out and using up the entire tent all by himself !"

" Plus he smells really strange," Lou said.

" I rather sleep around with a strange smelling red costume man than staying out here in the god damn rain!" Marla said.

" Then why don't you?" Sherman smiled sarcastically.

" Don't start please," Carol said, " Let's try to sleep." Cantinflas stumbled around with his bottle of beer, " The heck? Is he drunk?" Carol said.

" Hey! You ok there? Get over here! You're all wet!" Tom shouted.

" I coming, I'm coming." Cantinflas mumbled, he barely manage to walk to the direction he was going. " You're so far away amigos," he drunkly laughed and smiled, " You're so far away."

" what's he talk about, he's like 2 feet way, baby." Thelma said.

" I'm guessing he drank too much." Paul said. Then they heard screaming, the scream came closer and closer.

" Kdhskandj oh! bear bears bear!" Stan shouted, he quickly pushed everyone out of his way and climb a pine tree. The bear came as well, without thinking everyone quickly climb the tree. Now they were stuck on top of the tree with the bear circling around.

" You idiot!" Sherman said, " Now we're stuck here!"

" I'm sorry," Stan cried softly.

" Wait 1,2,3,4,5...we're missing one." Harold said.

" Make that three," Carol corrected, " Moe and Curly aren't here."

" They're dead probably." Marla suggested, everyone just stared at her. " What? I'm just saying."

" No, he's right," Maria said, " Oh my! Chapulin!" Everyone forgot about the fallen hero that was inside the tent. Chapulin manage to wake up, and existed out the tent.

" Oh, now he's awake." Sherman said. Chapulin was surprise when he saw the team gone.

" Guys? Where are you?" He said.

" Over here you stupid!" Sherman shouted from above. Chapulin looked up.

" Ay, pero, why are you up there?" Chapulin asked.

" Oh just viewing the beautiful site, that's all." Charlie answered sarcastically.

" Are you being sarcastic?"

" Just god damn run!" Marilyn yelled, " There's a fluffy bear down there!"

" She's not kidding!" Gummo said, " Hurry! Before it's too late." Chapulin didn't get what they were trying to say.

" Guys, I do-" he was stopped by a growl behind him, he nervously shook and and turned slowly. It was the bear looking down at him, " Ay dios!" He screams and with the fast speed he climb up tree.

" Some hero," Sherman muttered as he and the rest look at the spooked hero.

" It's ok Chapulin, I know bears are superior than any thing." Jerry smiled.

" Did that even made sense?" Lou ask.

-9:00 p.m-

-Team Scardy Cats-

Everyone slept nice, and the rain had stopped. And two people who was watching the camp fire was of course TinTan and Oliver. Oliver was still arose from the experience he had with the bear. TinTan who knew what happened, pretended to seem concern.

" Que pasa?" TinTan asked.

" If you must know, I was chased by a grizzly bear." Oliver explained.

" Oh Si?"

" Si," Oliver huffed and stared at the fire.

" How did you even manage to be chase by a bear?" TinTan was trying to hold the smile.

" It was Stan's fault."

" No! He? No...it couldn't be."

" Well it did."

" But how can a sweet innocence idiot man like him do such a rude thing to you?" TinTan asked sarcastically almost mocking at Oliver.

" Oh I don't know- he said that he found a golden coin with a man on my team in some cave!" Oliver's arms flew up and then back down.

" I told you to be careful with him." TinTan said.

" Yeah, but he is like that. He's gullible to anything...oh I must've been to harsh. He's my best and only pal. And for that I forgive for his stupidity." Oliver smiled and played with his tiny tie.

" Why forgive so easy?" TinTan quickly took action, " He-he may do it again. You never know!"

" True...no, I can't think like that. Stan is really sweet and stupid."

" Oh we get the point about his brains!" TinTan was beginning to feel angry, " Look...Trust me on this," he leans closer to Oliver, " He's your enemy now Ollie, I'm sorry to say this but it's the truth. The only person you can trust is me."

" You-you got a point there. Me and Stan aren't in the same team." Oliver was close to the trap.

" I know I'm right about it," TinTan smiled and patted Oliver's back, " Trust me on this. I'll make you go to the final five with me."

" You really are?"

" Si! I'm willing to protect you until further notice," he let his hand out waiting for a hand shake.

" Ok, I will accept your kindness." Then Oliver was trapped with TinTan, TinTan has now trick the chubby man.

" Great," TinTan said it very slowly, " Tell no one about this, this between you and me. Ok?"

" Ok," but what TinTan didn't know was that there was someone listening to their conversation.

" Oh, don't worry at all TinTan." Pedro whispered to himself, he was inside the tent and he heard every word. " I'll keep it a secret alright."

\- Meanwhile from 56 kilometers away-

Moe and Curly had slept on a rock, knowing that some how they are lost in the forest. Moe was an leader while curly was a follower but he mostly do things on his own.

" You idiot," moe muttered, " we better think of a way to get back to our team mates."

" Can we do it tomorrow?" Curly moan, " I'm too tired."

" Fine, but! We must wake up early and reach to the camp site before the other team does!"

" Yeah yeah," curly waved his hand, " Just let me sleep."

-morning-

\- Team Dead Rats-

The Team had to sleep on the tree, when they woke up they saw the bear sleeping.

" Great," Sherman whispered, " Now how the hell we are gonna get to the camp site?"

" I don't know," Marla said, " you tell me." Sherman was about to say something, but Tom placed his hand on Sherman's mouth to prevent sherman from yelling.

" Guys please," Tom softly said, " We need to think before we take action."

" I got nothing," Carol said.

"Oh," Jerry looked at the camera crew, " Now who will defend us?"

" I!" Chapulin randomly jumped onto another branch with his squeaky hammer on his hand.

" Shhh!" Harold said.

" Oh sorry," Chapulin said, " I'll save the day."

" I think we had enough saving for one day, baby," Thelma softly said, " Let someone else do the saving today, please? Baby?"

" Why? I'm el Chapulin Colorado," Chapulin said.

" That's my point, baby," Thelma felt bad for saying it but it was the truth.

" Let him try again." Maria said.

" Alright then," Harold said, " But if he fails...we blame both of yous!"

" That's alright with me," Maria said.

" Sigueme los buenos," Chapulin whispered, when he took the step...he fell off the tree again. But! This time he did do something, he landed on the bear. The bear quickly got up, the bear roar and ran off with Chapulin still on it.

" good enough for me," Stan said as he played with his hair.

" Yeah, let's go!" Marla jumped off and the rest did and ran off.

-Dock-

The other team had arrived first.

" Congrats Team Scardy Cats!" Chris yelled, " you guys win imm-"

" Ahhh!" Chapulin scream as he hold on tight on the bears fur, the bear ran to the camping area. His team watched and reached to the docks.

" Damn it!" Sherman said, " We lost!"

" sorry George," Isabel smiled.

" as I was saying," Chris said, " Team Scardy Cats win immunity!" Chris looked at the lost team, " Hey, your missing two of your team mates."

" Oh, moe and curly had got eating by a bear or something," Marla said.

" Such poor chaps," Paul played along, they were forgetting that Chapulin was riding a bear. ( all the camera saw in the background Chapulin and the bear going around in circles.)

" Wait wait!" Moe shouted," We're here!" Moe dragged Curly who was still sleeping. " did we make it?" He huffed.

" Well let's see, we were stuck on a tree..." charlie came to moe and sleeping curly, " Oh! And you guys were missing, so calculating that...divide Chapulin and bear...oh, NO!" That spoked curly.

" You guys were gone for the whole day yesterday!" Marilyn stated.

" Yeah," Chabelo said.

" Well, you guys had to deal with that tonight," Chris smiled. Everyone except Chapulin ...who was still riding the bear, angrily stared at moe and curly.

" Nyuk Nyuk," curly chuckled nervously.

\- Night-

" You guys know the rules, who ever doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated." Chris said. " first goes to Sherman." He toss the treat to Sherman," Next goes to Marla! Thelma, Chapulin, Maria, Jerry, Lou, Marilyn, Chabelo, Harold, Charlie, Gummo, Carol, Tom, Paul and Cantinflas." Then there were three. Stan, moe, and Curly. " The other marshmallow goes to...Stan." Stan sigh with relief and catch his treat. Then there were two. " Wow! You two cause the lost of your team!" Chris laugh, " But tonight one of you will go."

" Just toss the god damn marshmallow to Curly!" Sherman said," It's obvious he's not out."

" Wow..thanks for ruining the moment," Chris was angry, " Moe it's the dock of shame for you."

" Fine," Moe said, " But before I go I need to do something," he looked at Curly, " Curly,try to be safe," then he slapped Curly's face.

\- After the elimination-

Stan ran to Paul.

" Say, did Sherman knew about the...ya know." Stan looked around.

" No, and I'm quite sure he'll never find out." Paul said.

" You sure? Cause he's going to bed." Stan began to shake.

" I don't think-"

" GET THESE f-ing roaches off of me!" Sherman ran off out of the cabin and trying to get rid of the roaches that were all over him. " GOD DAAAAAAAAMN"

" I think he now knows," Stan said.

" Yeah, but let's be glad he doesn't know that we did it."

" But we didn't mean it," Stan said.

" Yeah, but let's not." Paul said. Then they walked off acting like nothing happened and all the noise was Sherman Screaming.

-SO FAR-

TEAMS:

Team Dead Rats:

Sherman Hemsley, Marla Gibbs, Paul Benedict, Tom Willis, Thelma Todd, La India Maria, El Chapulin Colorado, Marilyn Monroe, Chabelo, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Stan Laurel, Cantinflas, Lou Costello, Gummo Marx, Curly, and Carol Burnett.

Team Scardy Cats:

Isabel Sanford, Gloria Bunker, Edith Bunker, Pedro Infante, TinTan, Oliver Hardy, Bud Abbott, Dean Martin, Lucille Ball,Margaret Dumont, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx, Fatty Arbuckle, Buster Keaton, Larry, and Mabel.

eliminated

Archie Bunker, Roxie Roker, Shemp, and Moe.


End file.
